Lounge Isekai Episode 1
The internet. A marvelous creation, used by millions, Its uses are widespread, from exchanging of items, to settling business, to simple chatter. However, this third option is by far the most widely used one, covering subjects of all varieties. TV shows, Books, even the weather are discussed on chat platforms such as Discord or Skype. But then they were used for more than that, Discord rolled out a new feature to create a virtual landscape for each Guild, virtual bodies based on each user's avatar. The humans, filled with greed, all migrated there, leaving trash on Earth behind and eventually destroying the planet, as well as their real bodies, lost in the virtual world. As for Discord, the money it received allowed it to become a hypercorporation, as it expanded and began terraforming distant planets and setting up their virtual worlds in reality. One of these, situated on Uranus, shall be our focus in a while. But for now, let us look at a reality other than this, as there are many worlds, each with their own story. screen opens to a bedroom, with clothes on the floor, a phone on the desk, still-on and ringing, with a teenager so non-descript that he needs no description sleeping stretched out on the bed next to it. This world, one where the internet stayed contained, is one of those many. And in it, right now.... Wayy: Es vēlos būt par skolu! There is a Russian rushing teen, whose language we shall translate into one we can understand. Wayy: Did the voice in my head seriously just call me Russian? Is he not? I thought that sounded like Russian. Oh, wait... Wayy: ... Of course I didn't think he was Russian! I just did that for the sake of the pun! Yeah! Anyway, a Romanian teen- Wayy: Are you baiting or are you legitimately this stupid. ANYWAY, this teen wherever he comes from is going to be late for school, and shouldn't waste time arguing with the voice that he shouldn't even be able to hear. gets up out of bed and turns his phone alarm off, quickly scrolling through it as he gets his clothes on. We focus on the phone factor of this for obvious reasons. It shows a chatlog, mainly grey with coloured names and pictures to designate each different person. The names flash by, including Kebbabub, Fedora-chan, HPLaserbeam, Soundpulse, Den and many others, including Wayy himself, as he quickly types out the words "I'm not gay!!!" before closing the app. The screen zooms in on the name "Kebabbub", and the setting changes to that of a Romanian teen going through more or less the same scenario. He runs out of the door to school, and quickly checks his phone, with Wayy's message appearing on-screen. He types in "Accept it already", and puts his phone in his pocket. The screen zooms into the name "HPLaserbeam", and it zooms out to show an Irish teen at his school, his left hand holding a girl's with his right holding his phone, checking Discord. He reads the two messages that pop on screen and puts his phone away, turning his attention to the girl. The screen pans upward into the sky, showing the title card "「ラウンジ異世界」　~Lounge Isekai~" Wayy: Latest episode of Winger was good. Still don't like Susha though. Keb: Is it because he's Chinese? Wayy: I was surprised that he was Chinese when he was first leaked but no, I'm not racist. Pines: Sure you aren't buddy Den: I mean Winger is still nothing compared to Showa, despite apparently being "inspired" by it. Wayy: The Showa Riders will probably show up at some point, it's the 50th anniversary. Den: Please Ichimoji, he hasn't appeared since 1975. Fedora-chan: I mean, he appeared in voice in 2011. Den: I don't mean in voice I mean actually appearing you furry. Fedora-chan: I'm not- HPLaserbeam: You already admitted that you were, I have the screenshot. Fedora-chan: That was two years ago! I changed my mind since 2019! HPLaserbeam: Yeah, and in the screenshot you said you always would be no matter if you deny it in future. :danlaugh: Wayy: This is an old joke, can we move on Soundpulse: Guys check #spoilers Wayy: Winger summer movie? Soundpulse: Yeah the release date is 26th August, so in 3 months today. Den: Hell yeah Showa's there Keb: Any returning actors? Fedora-chan: Poster says the Taros, Tsukasa, Sougo and Hongo. Keb: So the usuals Fedora-chan: This is only the first promo so there's bound to be more. Wayy: Well yeah, they weren't going to just get 7 people back for the 50th anniversary. Den: I'd be happy with Hongo but please more Soundpulse: Shouldn't we discuss this in #spoilers Wayy: Something up with my phone, none of my taps are doing anything except the keyboard. HPLaserbeam: :eyes: My mouse hasn't been working for a bit either Fedora-chan: Neither has my laptop but it's always like this. Keb: Isn't your laptop still Windows 10? Fedora-chan: I mean Windows 11 only came out this year it's not like I'm missing much knee: discords shitting its pants again, give it time Soundpulse: My computer's not responding to anything, it's just stuck on Discord Den: knee just said to give it time Keb: My phone's glitching I think, blue's going on it. Fedora-chan: Same here, even on the parts that aren't Discord Soundpulse: Try closing the app? Fedora-chan: Using the browser which is why it's strange HPLaserbeam: :tsukuwoke: HPLaserbeam: How many times have you been told to stop using the browser? Fedora-chan: Look *Fedora-chan has left Tokusatsu Lounge* HPLaserbeam: What a nice thing to look at. *Soundpulse has left Tokusatsu Lounge* *Den has left Tokusatsu Lounge* Wayy: what the fuck Keb: What did they do that for? *Keb has left Tokusatsu Lounge* HPLaserbeam: :eyes: Wayy: Keb's account is deleted, so are the others. HPLaserbeam: Can accounts even be deleted that fast? *Pines has left Tokusatsu Lounge* HPLaserbeam: Well then. If I leave on my own it might not affect me... *HPLasebeam has left Tokusatsu Lounge* Wayy: Your account is still alive Wayy: Oh wait, now it's not *Wayy has left Tokusatsu Lounge* Episode 1: "「クルクルから異世界」 ~Confusion from Another World~" shows a blue hologram without any features besides a vague face and vaguer clothes. It slowly wakes up, and looks around itself. The setting is a small, western-looking town with a few buildings lining either side. These buildings, in contrast to the setting, all look like metal skyscrapers, reaching impossibly up while being wide enough to comfortably house a family. They're labelled in blue writing, each with a hashtag followed by a different lowercase word. spoilers, announcements, resources, and the one the hologram was laying next to; the-lounge. Hologram: What's... hologram gets up, and looks over to other, similar holograms doing the same, each with letters plastered on their shoulders, though too small to make out from the distance. Two more emerge from keep-out, and walk over to them. [Hologram 2: So you're finally awake? We've been awake for hours but none of you seemed to budge. shoulders read "Soundpulse" and "Den" respectively. Hologram: Sound? What's...? Den I don't know myself, but the server's a city, Wayy. hologram looks to his own shoulder and reads "Wayy". Wayy: What does that mean? Soundpulse: After the people left, their accounts were deleted and they woke up here. Look around. The buildings are named after the channels. Wayy: I saw that, but, that doesn't make any sense. Den: Theory we've come up with is that we were sucked into the server or somethin'. Sound: Kind of like those Isekai books. the mention of Isekai, the hologram a few meters right of Wayy comes running over. Its shoulder reading "HPLaserbeam". HPLaserbeam: Isekai? What about Isekai? Sound: Our theory about where we are. This could be some personified version of Tokusatsu Lounge, and we've been transported into it for whatever reason. HP: We're... living out... an Isekai??? face changes to express emotions that, even if he had more than a vague eyes and mouth to express himself with, could not be described. HP: I thought I had seen it all with this server. I'm leaving. Den: There doesn't seem to be a way out. If you walk long enough you reach a quarry and then a reflective wall. If you try n' hit it it bounces the attack right at you and hurts like a bitch. HP: I have homework to do! I have a girlfriend! Wayy: That's an absurd conclusion you've come up with. hologram labelled Fedora-chan walks over. Fedora-chan: It could just be a fever dream. Wayy: Most likely. Sound: When he was hit with that blast, you should have seen him screaming. This isn't a dream. appearing: Did I drink an entire tub of chocolate milk again? Fedora: Where did you come from? Pines: There's couches and central heating in #the-lounge. Wayy: Let's go there and discuss our plan of action. ---- cuts to an abandoned alley, crawling with bugs and trash. A young boy in Kiryu Sento clothes is laying next to one of those bags, when another hologram comes of Neptunia walks out of what was seemingly a wall, and dumps another trash bag on him. As Neptunia goes back through the wall, he shoves the trash back off of him and starts mumbling to himself. Boy: In Mirror World 2019, where was Knight.... a large blast of wind, a figure in a greenish brown coat suddenly appears and walks up to the boy. Figure: You're Disney2123, correct? Disney2123: Yes. Figure: They kicked you out of Tokusatsu., huh? Don't you want revenge on them? On everyone who kicked you out? Don't you want to come back? Disney: Yes. Figure: Now, let your malice burn. figure flings a card that looks like a Zeronos card, but with the words "JADEN" printed in bulk white letters over it. Disney grabs it but it sinks into his hand, and his body lights up before the light fades to reveal a monstrous version of Kamen Rider Build, with "JADEN" printed in the same font as on the Zeronos card on his knee. He stumbles towards the wall, and punches it, making it shatter as if it was a mirror. Behind it, a city similar to the one seen in the previous scene, but with many more buildings, all run-down, and citizens with many different designs, now all looking towards the monster that was Disney. Figure: Members of Tokusatsu., rejoice, for Another Jaden is born in this moment. I'm sure you all shall enjoy his advent. Jaden runs forward and starts slashing at the citizens, causing them to break into pixels. Screaming and panic erupts across the area, when a citizen who looks like ShinkenRed arrives. Citizen: I thought we banned you, Jaden. As a moderator, NBAJammer, I will not let you go forward. summons the Rekka Daizantou, and starts slicing at Another Jaden, who jumps back. Jaden: I wish they make Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Metal Heroes x Ultraman x Garo x PreCure x Ryukendo x ChouSeiShin x Tomica Heroes x Gouraigan x Kanon x Gridman x Cyborg 009 x Kikaider x Zubat x Gatchaman x Inazuman x Daitetsujin x Akumaizer x Machine Man x Byclosser x Kyodain x Voicelugger: Extreme Ultimate Mega Ultra Hyper Grand Super Hero Taisen Z; the ultimate Super Hero Taisen ever. A coproduction between Toei, Toho, Shochiku, Tohokushinsha, Konami, Bandai Namco Entertainment, TV Tokyo, Switch On Sansei R&D, TV Asahi, Pony Canyon, Fuji TV, Tokyo MX, Ishimori Productions, Tsuburaya Productions, Kadokawa Pictures, Hasbro, Saban Capital, ADK, & Nippon TV, Toei Animation, & Takara Tomy & TBS & MBS. he lists off each character, shadow copies of such materialise, and home in on NBAJammer, who's overwhelmed. Figure: Why only waste your time here? Aren't there more servers you've been banned from? Jaden: Only one. Figure: Then strike there. Wasn't it called Tokusatsu Lounge? Jaden turns around, and begins to leave. ---- members of Lounge, all holograms, are sitting around a nice couch in #the-lounge, around 30-40 are summoned, though only a few are actively talking. Wayy: Wherever we are, we have to find some way to survive. There isn't any food here, Kim checked every channel. Darth: Do we even need food? We're holograms. knee: It'd be better to assume that we do so we don't just starve. Wayy: Exactly. There's one room that we haven't checked. Kim went into #cursed-images and never came out. Quasar: That's not much of a surprise tbh. Wayy: Keb and HP are coming with me to try and get him back. HP: Hang on, I never agreed to this... Wayy: We're the only ones theoretically immune. Keb creates infinte cursed images and HP's seen so much I'm surprised he's still sane. HP: Did I say I was? Wayy: Anyway, while we are, you'll split up and look for food. Keb, and HP get up, and exit #the-lounge. Outside, they make their way towards #cufsed-images, but the sound of a mirror shattering blasts through the air, following by a rain of mirror shardes from above. They turn around to see the figure with Disney. Figure: Rejoice, Tokusatsu Lounge, for your end has advented. Keb: What now? Disney: Tokusatsu Lounge... banned me... kill them... Wayy: Is that? HP: It can't be... pulls the card out of his coat pocket. Figure: Behold. Harnessing the power of his DisCard, he shall go beyond. absorbs the card, and becomes Another Jaden. Jaden: Banned me! Destroy! Jaden starts shuffling towards them as the figure disappears in a flash of CSS code. Keb: Can't we just talk about our problem and solve it peacefully? Jaden lunges at them and they start running as fast as they can. Another Jaden lumbers behind, but somehow manages to keep up with them until they reach a large, steep rock blocking them from any further. They look around and realise that they're in the quarry that Sound mentioned. HP: Oh, great. Jaden continues his advance, growling, as Wayy, HP and Keb back up. Wayy: Someone do something! HP: I would if I wasn't a fucking blue hologram without any features or particularly fast legs :danlaugh:! Keb: Do we have any weapons? HP: We have just been teleported to another universe where the server is a place and Jaden is Another Build, if we had weapons I would have offed myself already. Wayy: Wait, there's a button here. HP: I'm not pressing a button that I don't know the results of, especially with the kind of day this has been. presses the button, and a belt matching his plain holographic body suddenly appears on him. Belt: AVATAR! Keb: I think I did something? HP: You summoned a screaming belt that looks like it's from a bad tokusatsu, well done, this helps us greatly. Wayy: That belt's doing something though. the belt lights up, Keb's body glitches a couple of times before it becomes what seems like Sougo Tokiwa photoshopped onto Barack Obama, complete with a suit and Ziku Driver. Belt: CHANGE: SOUGOBAMA! Keb: ... Wayy: Is this punishment for your images? HP: I am officially done with today. Jaden suddenly turns his attention on Keb specifically and slashes, with Keb narrowly dodging. Wayy: You have a Driver, try doing something with that! Keb: Do you think that'll actually work? Wayy: Have you *seen* the rest of the shit that's happened today?! I wouldn't be surprised if it did! twists the Ziku-Driver, and it suddenly creates the Zi-O Armor around him, as it forms, the colour shifts to shades of black and brown, with the belt screaming all the while. Belt: AVATAR! SAISHO NO KOKUJIN MAOU! NIG-O!! his new form, Keb suddenly kicks Another Jaden, and he's sent flying backwards. Keb: ...Okay, what the fuck. HP: That has been this entire damn day. Wayy: This is borderline racist too! runs up to Another Jaden and punches him twice before throwing him sideways. Keb: How do I even know how to fight?! HP: This is like, standard Tokusatsu fare. As soon as they get powers they instantly fight like a pro wrestler. Wayy: Can we just be glad we're not going to die now?! Keb: No guarantee of that yet. Jaden gets up, and opens his mouth. Jaden: In Best Match 2017, where were.... Misora, Sawa, Hell Bros, Kazumin, Gentoku, Utsumi.... he names each character, a shadowy outline of that appears beside him, going straight towards Keb. Keb: Little help here? Wayy: How are we supposed to?! HP: ... I just realised our bodies have buttons as well... and HP push their buttons and the same belt materialises. Belts: AVATAR! body becomes that of Gai Yuki of Jetman, in his suit from the final scene, and Wayy's body becomes that of Raiga from GARO, but with Yusuke Godai's clothes. Unlike Keb, their belts stay the same, but also solify with a grey colour and a singular circle on them. Belt: CHANGE: GAI YUKI/RAIGODAI HP: Well, this is charming... Wayy: I'm, uh, confused? puts his hand to the circle, and it instantly activates, summoning the Kuuga Amazing Mighty armor onto him, but with the hands and fur pertaining to the Grinch. Belt: AVATAR! ANATA WA AKU NA MONO! CHOU HENSHIN! GRINCH MIGHTY! Wayy: I'm just gonna stop questioning all this shit and go with it. does the same, and the Black Condor suit forms around him. Belt: AVATAR! TSUBASA WA EIEN NI! BLACK CONDOR! HP: I'm just going to agree with Wayy, and look forward to being able to do the Jetman moves. gear comes flying at HP, who flies up and knocks away the gear on instinct. HP: Yeah, that. runs forward and shoots down Hell Bros and Gentoku with the Bird Blaster, while Wayy slashes at Misora and Sawa, making them disappear. Wayy: Thots, begone. twists his Driver once more. Belt: PRESIDENTIAL TIME BREAK! crashes into Utsumi and Kazumin, who also disappear. HP: Oh, we can do finishers? This will be fun. twists his belt again, this time backwards, and Wayy and HP place their hands on theirs. Belts: KEBABBUB/WAYY/HPLASERBEAM D-D-DISCORDROP! all attack Another Jaden together, causing him to revert to his human form, and for the Discard to be knocked away from him. Wayy: Tell us how we can get out of here. ???: Not so. hooded figure, the same who contracted with Jaden, materialises in a mass of CSS code, and grabs the Discard, throwing it across the quarry, as it twists through the air, changing its trajectory into the town. Moments later, one of the holograms comes stumbling out, clutching their chest. Wayy: That's- Keb: Sound! screams and becomes Another Jaden, shuffling lifelessly towards the group. Figure: I'm not doing anything bad, I'm just giving you what you deserve. One more thing before I go, however, is that any damage you inflict on Another Jaden will be felt by Sound in full intensity. Enjoy. figure disappears as Another Jaden continues his mindless march. HP, Wayy and Keb drop their transformations. HP: Oh, great, now we can't even fight back if we wanted to. TO BE CONTINUED!